transcriptfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladdin (1992)
Transcript :Nights begins to play by Peddler :panting :Peddler: Ah, salaam, and good evening to you, worthy friend. Please, please, come closer. Too close. A little too close. There. Welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today. Come on down. Look at this. Yes. Combination hookah and coffeemaker. Also make juliene fries. Will not break. Will not... It broke. Ohh! Look at this. I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. Ah, still good. Wait. Don't go. I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think, then, youd would be most rewarded to consider this. Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed. The diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins on a dark night... where a dark man waits with a dark purpose. :nickers :Jafar: You are late. :Gazeem: A thousand apologies, O Patient One. :Jafar: You have it then? :Gazeem: I had to slit a few throats, but I got it. Ah-ah-ahhh. The treasure. Ow! :Jafar: Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you. :Iago: What's coming to you. Awk! :Jafar: Quickly! Follow the trial. Faster. :neighs :howling :Jafar: At last, after all my years of searching... the Cave of Wonders. :Iago: Awk. Cave of Wonders. :Gazeem: By Allah. :Jafar: Now, remember. Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine. chuckles :Iago: Awk, the lamp. Awk, the lamp. Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up? :Jafar: Shh. :Cave: rumble Who disturbs my slumber? :Gazeem: gasps It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief. :Cave: Know this. Only one may enter here, one whose worth lies within. A diamond in the rough. :Jafar: What are you waiting for? Go on. :sighing :roaring :screaming :Jafar: No! :Cave: Seek thee out the diamond in the rough. :Iago: coughing I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp. Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so tickled off that I'm molting. :Jafar: Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy. :Iago: Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incredible. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise. What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big... :Jafar: Yes. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this... diamond in the rough. :Razoul: Stop! Theif! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat. :Aladdin: All this for a loaf of bread? Whoa! :screaming :Guard: There he is! You won't get away so easy! :Aladdin: You think that was easy? :giggling :Razoul: You two, over that way, and you, follow me. We'll find fim. :Aladdin: Morning, ladies. :Woman: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Aladdin? :Aladdin: Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught. :Razoul: Gotcha. :Aladdin: I'm in trouble. :Razoul: And this time... :squeaking :Aladdin: Perfect timing, Abu, as usual. :Abu: Abu. :Aladdin: Come on. Let's get outta here. Jump Ahead begins to play That's everything. continues to sing One Jump Ahead :Guard: Riffraf. :Both: Street rat. :Guard: Scoundrel. :Man: Take that. :continues to sing One Jump Ahead :Women: Who? :sing One Jump Ahead :Razoul: There he is. :to sing One Jump Ahead :Man: Stop, theif. Vandal. :Aladdin: Abu! :Woman: Scandal. :to sing One Jump Ahead :Guards: Wrong. :Main Guard: Get him! He's got a sword! :Razoul: You idiots. We've all got swords. :groaning :to sing One Jump Ahead :Guards: Vandal! Street rat! Scoundrel! :ends of One Jump Ahead :Guards: Yuck! Oy! :Aladdin: And now, esteemed effendi, we feast. All right. :Abu: Yum, yum! Uh-oh. :Aladdin: sighs Here. Go on. Take it. :giggling :groans :Abu: Ah, don't. Huh? :Man: On his way to the palace, I suppose. Another suitor for the princess. :giggling :screams :whinnying :Prince Achmed: Out of my way, you filthy brats. :Aladdin: Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners. :Prince Achmed: Oh. I'll teach you some manners. :laugh :grimacing :Aladdin: Look at that, Abu. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends. :Crowd: Ooh! :Prince Achmed: You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you. :Aladdin: I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. sighs Come on, Abu. Let's go home. begins to sing One Jump Ahead of the reprise Some day, Abu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. :crowing :Prince Achmed: I've never been so insulted. :Sultan: Oh, Prince Achmed. You're not leaving so soon, are you? :Prince Achmed: Good luck marrying her off. :Sultan: Oh! Jasmine. Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine! :snarling :Sultan: Confound it, Rajah. So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out. :Jasmine: Oh, Father. Rajah was just playing with him. Weren't you, Rajah? You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absored Prince Achmed, weren't you? :laughing :throat :Sultan: Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every sutior who comes to call. The law says... :Both: You must be married to a prince... :Sultan: By your next birthday. :Jasmine: The law is wrong. :' Sultan': You've only got three more days. :Jasmine: Father, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, If I do marry, I want it to be for love. :Sultan: Jasmine... it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever, and, well, I... I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for. :Jasmine: Please try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends. :grumbles :Jasmie: Except you, Rajah. I've never even been outside the lalace walls. :Sultan: But, Jasmine, you're a princess. :Jasmine: Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore. :Sultan: Oooh! I... I... Allah forbid you should have any daughters. :Rajah: Hmm? :Sultan: I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't so picky. Oh! Ah, Jafar. My most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom. :Jafar: My life is but to serve to you, my lord. :Sultan: It's the suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's end. :Iago: Awk! Wit's end! :Sultan: laughing Oh! Have a cracker, pretty Polly. :Jafar: laughs Your Majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals. :grumbles :Jafar: Now, then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem. :Sultan: If anyone can help, it's you. :Jafar: But it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond. :Sultan: Oh. Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years. :Jafar: It is necessary to find the princess a suitor. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. :Sultan: Everything will be... fine. :Jafar: The diamond. :Sultan: Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine. :Jafar: You are most gracious, my liege. Now, run along and play with your little toys, hmm? :Sultan: Yes. That will be pretty good. :Iago: coughs I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers... Bam! Whack! :Jafar: Calm yourself, Iago. :Iago: Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! :Jafar: Soon I will be sultan, not that addle-pated twit. :Iago: And then I stuff the crackers down his throat. Ha, ha! :whining :Jasmine: Oh, I'm sorry, Rajah. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you. :whimpers :Jasmine: Goodbye. :calling out :Aladdin: Okay, Abu. Go. :Man: Try this. Your taste buds will dance and sing. :squeaking :Man: Get your paws off that. :taunting :Man: Why, you... Get away from here, you cursed, filthy ape! :Abu: Goodbye. :Aladdin: Nice going, Abu. :cooing :Aladdin: Breakfast is served. :Man: Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass of silver. Sugar dates. Sugar dates and figs. Sugar dates and pistachios. Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady. Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em! :Jasmine: Oh, no. I don't think so. Oh! :gulping :Jasmine: Excuse me. :gulps :belches :Jasmine: I'm really very sorry. :Aladdin: Wow. :Abu: Uh-oh. Hello? Hello? :Jasmine: Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go. :Man: You'd better be able to pay for that. :Jasmine: Pay? :Man: No one steals from my cart. :Jasmine: Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I don't have any money. :Man: Thief! :Jasmine: Please... If you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan. :Man: Do you know what the penalty is for stealing? :Jasmine: No! No, please! :Aladdin: Thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you found her. I've been looking all over for you. :Jasmine: What are you doing? :Aladdin: Just play along. :Man: You, uh, know this girl? :Aladdin: Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy. :Man: She said she knew the Sultan. :Aladdin: She thinks the monkey is the Sultan. :Jasmine: O wise Sultan, how may I serve you? :gibberish :Aladdin: Tragic, isn't it? But no harm done. Now, come along, sis. Time to go see the doctor. :Jasmine: Oh, hello, Doctor. How are you? :Aladdin: No, no, no. Not that one. Come on, Sultan. :gasping :Man: Huh? What? Come back here, you little thieves! :explosion :Iago: With all due respect, Your Rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm? :Jafar: Save your breath, Iago. Faster. :Iago: Yes, O mighty Evil One. panting :Jafar: Part, sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave. Yes! Yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough. :Iago: That's him? That's the clown we've been waitin' for? :Jafar: Let's have the guards extend him an inviation to the palace, shall we? :Iago: Swell. coughs :laughter :Aladdin: Almost there. :Jasmine: I want to thank you for stopping that man. :Aladdin: Uh, forget it. So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh? :Jasmine: Is it that obvious? :Aladdin: Well, you do kind of stand out. I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be. :Jasmine: Hmm. I'm a fast learner. :Abu: Wow. :Aladdin: chuckling Hey. Come on. This way. Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful. :Jasmine: Is this where you live? :Aladdin: Yep. Just me and Abu. Come and go as we please. :Jasmine: That sounds fabulous. :Aladdin: Well, it's not much, but it's got a great view. Wow. The palace looks pretty amazing, huh? :Jasmine: Oh, it's wonderful. :Aladdin: I wonder what it would be like to live here, and have servants and valets. :Jasmine: Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress. :Aladdin: It's better than here. You're always scraping for food and ducking the guards. :Jasmine: You're not free to make your own choices. :Aladdin: Sometimes you feel so... :Jasmine: You're just... :Both: ...trapped. :Aladdin: throat So, where are yo from? :Jasmine: What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back. :Aladdin: Really? How come? :Abu: Why, you... :Jasmine: My father's forcing me to get married. :Aladdin: That's... that's awful. Abu! :squeaking :Jasmine: What? :Aladdin: Abu says, uh... that's not fair. :Abu: What? :Jasmine: Oh, did he? :Aladdin: Yeah, of course. :Jasmine: And does Abu have anything else to say? :Aladdin: Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help. :Abu: Oh, boy. :Jasmine: Hmm. Tell him that's very sweet. :Razoul: Here you are. :Both: They're after me! You? :Jasmine: My father must have sent them... :Aladdin: Do you trust me? :Jasmine: What? :Aladdin: Do you trust me? :Jasmine: Yes... :Aladdin: Then jump! :Razoul: We just keep running to each other, don't we, street rat? :Aladdin: Run! Go! Get out of here! :Razoul: Get this thing off of me! It's the dungeon for you, boy. :Aladdin: Get off me. :Jasmine: Let him go. :Razoul: Looky here, men. A street mouse. :laugh :Jasmine: Unhand him, by order of the princess. :Razoul: Princess Jasmine. :Aladdin: The princess? :Abu: Princess? :Razoul: What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat. :Jasmine: That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him. :Razoul: I would, Princess, except my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him. :Jasmine: Believe me, I will. Jafar? :Jafar: Oh, Princess. :Iago: Awk! Jafar, I'm stuck. :Jafar: How may I be of service to you? :Jasmine: The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders. :Jafar: Your father has charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a crinimal. :Jasmine: What was his crime? :Iago: I can't breathe, Jafar. :Jafar: Why, kidnapping the princess, of course. :Iago: If you could just... Aah! That hurt! :Jasmine: He didn't kidnap me. I ran away. :Jafar: Oh, dear. Oh, how frightfully upsetting. Had but I known... :Jasmine: What do you mean? :Jafar: Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out. :Jasmine: What sentence? :Jafar: Death. :gasping :Jafar: By beheading. :Jasmine: No. :Jafar: I am exceedingly sorry, Princess. :Jasmine: How could you? weeping :Iago: coughing gasping So, how did it go? :Jafar: I think she took it... rather well. :Jasmine: crying It's all my fault, Rajah. I didn't even know his name. :murmuring :Aladdin: She was the princess. I can't believe it. I must have sounded stupid to her. :Abu: Yoo-hoo! Aladdin! Hello! :Aladdin: Abu. Down here. :squeaking :Aladdin: Come on, help me out of these. :scolding :Aladdin: Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it. :Abu: Yeah, yeah, yeah. :Aladdin: Don't worry. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember? And there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince. She deserves a prince. :Abu: Ta-da! :Aladdin: I'm a fool. :Old Man Jafar: You're only a fool if you give up, boy. :Aladdin: Who are you? :Old Man Jafar: A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more. :Aladdin: I'm listening. :Old Man Jafar: There is a cave, boy, a Cave of Wonders, fillled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. :Abu: Ooh! :Old Man Jafar: Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager. :Iago: Jafar, can you hurry up? I'm dyin' in here. squawking :Aladdin: But the law says that only a prince can... :Old Man Jafar: You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules. laugh :Aladdin: So. Why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me? :Old Man Jafar: I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it. :Aladdin: Uh, one problem. It's out there. We're in here. :Old Man Jafar: Uh-uh. Things aren't always what they seem. So... do we have a deal? :Abu: Oh, I don't know. :crashing :Cave: Who disturbs my slumber? :Aladdin: Uh, it is I, Aladdin. :Cave: Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp. :Old Man Jafar: Remember, boy, first fetch me the lamp, and the you shall have your reward. :Aladdin: Come on, Abu. :squeaking :Aladdin: Would you look at that! :whimpering :Aladdin: Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Sultan. Abu! :whines :Aladdin: Don't... touch... anything. We gotta find that lamp. :Abu: grumbles Huh? Aladdin! :Aladdin: Abu, will you knock it off? :screeches :Aladdin: Abu, what are you, crazy? A magic carpet. Come on. Come on out. We're not gonna hurt you. :screeches :Aladddlin: Hey, take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite. Thanks. :squeaking :Aladdin: Hey. Wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us. Hey! Whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp. I think he knows where it is. :excitedly :echoes :Aladdin: whispers Wait here. :Abu: moaning Oh! :Aladdin: This is it. This is what we came all the way down here to... Abu! No! :Cave: Infidels! :Abu: Uh-oh. :Cave: You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you will never again see the light of day! :Aladdin: Whoa! :Abu: Help! Help! Help! :Aladdin: Gotcha! Whoa. Carpet, let's move. Abu! Abu, this is no time to panic. Start panicking. :Both: Whoa! :panting :cracks :roaring :Aladdin: Help me out. :Old Man Jafar: Throw me the lamp. :Aladdin: I can't hold on. Give me your hand. :Old Man Jafar: First give me the lamp. laughter Yes! At last! laughter :Aladdin: struggles What are you doing? :Old Man Jafar: Giving you your reward. Your eternal reward. screaming :yelling :roaring :Old Man Jafar: chuckling It's mine. :Jafar: It's all mine. I... where is it? No. No! :Sultan: Jasmine? Oh, dearest. What's wrong? :Jasmine: sniffling Jafar has... done something terrible. :Sultan: There, there, my dear. We'll set it right. Now, tell me everything. :Abu: Oh. Aladdin. Wake up. Aladdin. :Aladdin: Oh! My head. We're trapped. That two-faced son of a jackal! snarling Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp. :Abu: Aha! :Aladdin: chuckling Why, you hairy little thief. Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out. :Genie: Aaaaahhhhh! Oy! 10,000 years will give you such a crick in the neck. Hang on a second. Whoa! Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there. Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi. Where you from? What's your name? :Aladdin: Uh... Uh, Aladdin. :Genie: Aladdin. Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you "Al"? Or maybe just "Din." How about "Laddie"? Sounds like, "Here, boy. C'mon, Laddie." :Aladdin: I must have hit my head harder than I thought. :Genie: Do you smoke? Mind if I do? giggling Oh, sorry, Cheetah. Hop I didn't singe the fur. Yo, Rugman. Haven't seen you in a few millennia. Give me some tass-el. Yo, yo. Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look from the side. Do I look different to you? :Aladdin: Wait a minute. I'm your master? :Genie: That's right. He can be taught. What would you wish for me? The ever impressive, the long contained, often imitated, but never duplicated... echoing Duplicated, duplicated... Genie... of the Lamp! Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your very much wish fulfillment. Thank you. :Aladdin: Whoa. Wish fulfillment? :Genie: Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it. Three. Uno, dos, tres. No subsitutions, exchanges or refunds. :Aladdin: Now I know I'm dreaming. :Genie: Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here. So why don't you just ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities. begins to sing Friend Like Me from Disney Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me Ah ha ha! Wah ha ha! :laugh :finishes the sing Friend Like Me from Disney Sing Along Song: Friend Like Me :buzzing :applause :Abu: chattering Huh? groans :Genie: So, what'll be, Master? :Aladdin: You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right? :Genie: Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos. :Aladdin: Like? :Genie: Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody. So don't ask. Rule number two. I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else. You little punim there. Rule number three. I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it. Other than that, you got it. :Aladdin: Hmm. :Abu: Oh! :Aladdin: Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all-powerful genie. Can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Abu. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out. :Genie: Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walking out on me? I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so sit down! :screeches :Genie: In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, anywhere. Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. We're... outta here! :Sultan: Jafar, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded. :Jafar: I assure you, Your Highness, it won't happen again. :Sultan: Jasmine... Jafar. Now, let's put this whole messy businese behind us. Please. :Jafar: My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, Princess. :Jasmine: At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am a queen, I will have the power to get rid of you. :nervously :Sultan: That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business... Jasmine? Jasmine! :Jafar: growls If only I had gotten that lamp. :Iago: "I will have the power to get rid of you." growling To think we gotta keep kissing up to that chump and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives... :Jafar: No, Iago. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished. Or beheaded. :Both: Eww! :Iago: Oh. Wait a minute. Jafar. What if you were the chump husband? :Jafar: What? :Iago: Okay, you marry the princess, all right? And, uh, then you become the sultan. :Jafar: Oh. Marry the shrew. I become the sultan. The idea has merit. :Iago: Yes, merit. Yes. And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff. Yaaah! Kersplat! :Jafar: laughter I love the way your foul little mind works. :laugh sinisterly :Genie: Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop. Thank you. Goodbye now. Good-ye. Thank you. Goodbye. Well, how about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa? :Aladdin: Oh, you sure showed me. Now, about my three wishes. :Genie: Dost mine ears decieve me? Three? You are down by one, boy. :Aldddin: Ah, no. I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own. :Genie: Well, I feel sheepish. All right, you baaad boy, but no more freebies. :Aladdin: Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What woupd you wish for? :Genie: Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case... Ah, forget it. :Aladdin: What? :Genie: No, I can't. I... :Aladdin: Come in. Tell me. :Genie: Freedom. :Aladdin: You're a prisoner? :Genie: It's all part and parcel of the whole genie gig. Phenomenal cosmic powers... Itty bitty living space. :Aladdin: Genie, that's terrible. :Genie: But, oh, to be free. Not have to go, "Poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need?" To be my own master. Such a thing would be grater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world. But what am I talking about? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus. :Aladdin: Why not? :Genie: The only waaly I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's heppened. :Aladdin: I'll do it. I'll set you free. :Genie: Uh-huh, yeah, right. :Aladdin: No, really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free. :Genie: Well, here's hopin'. All right. Let's make some magic. So how 'bout it? What is it you want most? :Aladdin: Well, there's this girl. :Genie: Wrong. I can't make anybody fall in love, remember? :Aladdin: Oh, but, Genie, she's smart and fun and... :Genie: Pretty? :Aladdin: Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just... and this hair. Wow. And her smile... sighs Ami. :Genie: C'est l'amour. :Aladdin: But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be... Hey, can you make me a prince? :Genie: Let's see here. Chicken à la king? Nope. Alaskan king crab. Ow. I hate it when they do that. Caesar salad. Ah! Et tu, Brute? No. Aha. "To make a prince." Is that an official wish? Say the magic words. :Aladdin: Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince. :Genie: All right! Yo, yo! Woof! Woof! First, that fez-and-vest combo is much too third century. These patches. What are we trying to say, beggar? No. Let's work with me here. Ooh. I like it. Muy macho. Now, it still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy. Aqui. Over here. :Abu: Uh-oh. :Genie: Here he comes. What better way to make your enterance on the streets of Agrabah then riding your very own brand-new camel. Watch out. They spit. Mmm. Not enough. Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need? What do you need? Yes! Esalalumbo shimin Dumbo. Whoa! :trumpets :Genie: Talk about your trunk space. Check this action out. :trumpets :monkey noises :Prince Ali: Abu, you look good. :Genie: He's got the outfit. He's got the elephant. But we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban, kid. We're gonna make you a star. :opens :Jafar: Sire, I've found a solution to the problem with your daughter. :Iago: Awk. The problem with your daughter. :Sultan: Oh, really? :Jafar: Right here. "If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her." :Sultan: But Jasmine hated all those suitors. How could I choose someone she hates? :Jafar: Not to worry, my liege. There is more. "If in the event a suitable prince cannot be found," :Sultan: Jerk. :Jafar: "a princess must then be wed to..." Hmm. Interesting. :Sultan: What? Who? :Jafar: The royal vizier. Why, that would be... me. :Sultan: But I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess. I'm quite sure that... :Jafar: Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord. :Sultan: Yes. Desperate measures. :Jafar: You will order the princess to marry me. :Sultan: I will order... the princess... to... But you're so old. :Jafar: The princess will mary me. :Sultan: The princess will marry... :fanfare :Sultan: What? What is that? That music. chuckling Jafar, you must come and see this. :Ali begins to play from Disney Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life :Harry: Don't they look lovely, June? :continues Prince Ali from Disney Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life, where he has 53 purple peacocks :June: Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers. :contines to finish the song Prince Ali from Disney Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life :Sultan: clapping Splendid. Absolutely marvelous. :Prince Ali: throat Your Majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand. :Sultan: Prince Ali Ababwa. Of course. I'm delighted to meet you. This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted, too. :Jafar: Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo... :Prince Ali: Ababwa. :Jafar: Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to... :Sultan: By Allah, this is quite a remarkable device. Ooh. I don't suppose I might... :Prince Ali: Why, certainly, Your Majesty. Allow me. :Jafar: Sire, I must advise against this. :Sultan': Oh, button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun. :Iago: Ow, ow, ow. :Sultan: Ahh! Whoa! Look out! Here I come! :Jafar: Just where did you say you were from? :Prince Ali: Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure. :Jafar: Try me. :Sultan: Look out, Polly. :Iago: Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug. Aah! Whew! :Sultan: Out of the way. I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this. :Jafar: Spectacular, Your Highness. :Sultan: That was lovely. Yes, I do see to have a knack for it. This is a very impressive youth. And a prince besides. whispers If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all. :Jafar: I don't trust him, Sire. :Sultan: Nonsense. One thing, I pride myself on, Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character. :Iago: Oh, excellent judge. Yeah, sure. Not! :Sultan: Jasmine will like this one. :Prince Ali: And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine. :Jafar: Your Highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf. This boy is no different from the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess? :Prince Ali: Your Majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa. Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter. :Jasmine: How dare you. All of you. Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won. :Sultan: Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down. :Jafar: I think it's time to say good-bye to Prince Abooboo. :Prince Ali: sighs What am I gonna do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should've known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish. :growling :Genie: So move. Hey. That's a good move. I can't believe it. I'm losing to a rug. :Aladdin: Genie, I need help. :Genie: All right, Sparky, here's the deal. If you wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter. Do you got it? :Aladdin: What? :Genie: Tell her the... ...truth! :Aladdin: No way. If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me. :Genie: A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh. Al, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself. :Prince Ali: Hey, that's the last thing I wanna be. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I just... I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look? :Genie: Like a prince. :sighs :Prince Ali: Princess Jasmine? :growling :Jasmine: Who's there? :Prince Ali: It's me, Prince Ali. Ahem. Uh, Prince Ali Ababwa. :Jasmine: I do not want to see you. :Prince Ali: No, no, please, Princess. Give me a chance. :Jasmine: Just leave me alone. :Prince Ali: Down, kitty. :Genie: So, how's your little beau doing? :Prince Ali: Good kitty, take off. :growling :Prince Ali: Down, kitty. :Jasmine: Wait. Wait. Do I know you? :Prince Ali: Uh, no. No. :Jasmine: You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace. :Prince Ali: The marketplace? I have servants who go to the marketplace for me. Why, I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants. So. I couldn't have been me you met. :Jasmine: No. I guess not. :Genie: Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her. She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything. Pick a feature. :Prince Ali: Ahem. Uh, Princess Jasmine? You're very... :Genie: Wonderful, magnificent, punctual. :Prince Ali: ...punctual. :Jasmine: Punctual? :Genie: Sorry. :Prince Ali: Uh, beautiful. :Genie: Nice recovery. :Jasmine: Hmm. I'm rich, too, you know. :Prince Ali: Yeah. :Jasmine: The daughter of a sultan. :Prince Ali: I know. :Jasmine: A fine prize for any prince to marry. :Prince Ali: Uh, right. Right. A prince like me. :Genie: Warning! Warning! :Jasmine: Right. A prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I've met. :Genie: Mayday! Mayday! :Jasmine: Just go jump off a balcony! :Prince Ali: What? :Genie: Stop her. Stop her! Want me to sting her? :Prince Ali: Buzz off. :Genie: Okay, fine. But remember, "bee" yourself. :Prince Ali: Yeah, right. :Jasmine: What? :Prince Ali: Uh... Uh, you're right. sighs You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now. :Jasmine: No! :Prince Ali: What? What? :Jasmine: How... How are you doing that? :Prince Ali: It's a magic carpet. :Jasmine: It's lovely. :kisses :Prince Ali: You, uh... You don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get put of the palace, see the world. :Jasmine: Is it safe? :Prince Ali: Sure. Do you trust me? :Jasmine: What? :Prince Ali: Do you trust me? :Jasmine: Yes. :Ali and Jasmine sing A Whole New World from DisneybSing Along Songs: Friend Like Me :Jasmine: It's all so magical. :Prince Ali: Yeah. :Jasmine: It's a shame Abu had to miss this. :Prince Ali: Nah. He hates fireworks. He doesn't like flying, either. Uh, that is, um... Oh, no. :Jasmine: You are the boy from the market. I knew it. Why did you lie? :Prince Ali: Jasmine, I'm sorry. :Jasmine: Did you think I was stupid? :Prince Ali: No. :Jasmine: That wouldn't figure it out? :Prince Ali: No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant. :Jasmine: Who are you? Tell me the truth. :Prince Ali: The truth. The truth. Um... The truth is... I sometimes dress as a commoner, um... to escape the pressures of the palace life. But I really am a prince. :Jasmine: Why didn't you just tell me? :Prince Ali: Well, you know... royalty going out into ths city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think? :Jasmine: Hmm. Not that strange. Good night, my handsome prince. :Prince Ali: Sleep well, princess. sighs Yes! sighs For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right. :struggling :Prince Ali: Hey! muffled Abu. Abu. :Guard: Hold him. :Jafar: I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo. :Prince Ali: muffled Why, you... :Jafar: Make sure he's never found. :laughing :Genie: Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp. Hello? Al? gasping Al! Kid, snap out of it. You can't cheat on this one. I can't help unless you make a wish. You have to say, "Genie, I want you to save my life." Got it? Okay! Come on, Aladdin! I'll take that as a yes. alarm Up scope. in German :coughing :Genie: Don't you scare me like that. :Prince Ali: Genie, I, uh... I... Thanks, Genie. :Genie: Oh, Al. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid. Not that I wanna pick out curtains or anything. :humming :Sultan: Jasmine. :Jasmine: Oh, Father, I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy. :Sultan: You should be, Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you. :Jasmine: What? :Sultan: You will wed Jafar. :gasping :Jafar: You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife. :Jasmine: I will never marry you. Father, I choose Prince Ali. :Jafar: Prince Ali left. :Prince Ali: Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar. :Jasmine: Prince Ali! :gasping :Iago: How in the... uh. Awk! :Prince Ali: Tell him the truth, Jafar. You tried to have me killed. :Jafar: What? Ridiculous, nonsense, Your Highness. He is obviously lying. :Sultan: Obviously lying. :Jasmine: Father, what's wrong with you? :Prince Ali: I know what's wrong. :Sultan: Oh, my! :Prince Ali: Your Highness. Jafar's besn controlling you with this. :Sultan: stammering What? Jafar? You, you traitor! :Jafar: Your Majesty, all this can be explained. :Sultan: Guards! Guards! :Iago: Well, that's it. We're dead. Forget it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead. :Sultan: Arrest Jafar at once. :struggling :Jafar: This is not done yet, boy. laughing :coughing :Sultan: Find him! Search everywhere! :Prince Ali: Jasmine, are you all right? :Jasmine: Yes. :Sultan: Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against mw all this time. This is horrible, just horrible. How will I ever... Huh? Can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor? Ha, ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you. I won't. I'll leave that to my... But you two will be wed at once. Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then you, my boy, will become sultan. :Prince Ali: Sultan? :Sultan: Yes. A fine upstanding youth such as yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom means. :Iago: We gotta get outta here. I gotta start panicking. Only essentials. We gotta travel light. Bring the guns, the weapons, and how about this picture? I think I'm naking a weird face in it. :maniacally :Iago: Oh, boy. He's cracked. He's gone nuts. Jafar! Jafar! Get a grip! Good grip. :Jafar: Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Aladdin. He has the lamp, Iago. :Iago: Why, that miserable... :Jafar: But you are going to relieve him of it. :Iago: Me? :Prince Ali: Sultan? They want me to be Sultan? :Genie: Huzzah! singing Hail the conquering hero and Stripes Forever plays speaking Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next? :deeply :Genie: whispering Psst. Your line is, "I'm going to free the genie." Anytime. :Prince Ali: Genie, I can't. :Genie: Sure you can. You just go, "Genie, I wish you free." :Prince Ali: I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry. I really am. But they wanna make me sultan. No. They wanna make Prince Ali sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin. :Genie: Al, you won. :Prince Ali: Because of you. The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'd lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free. :Genie: Fine. I understand. After all. You've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, Master. :sighing :Prince Ali: Genie, I'm really sorry. :raspberry :Prince Ali: Well, fine. Then just stay in there. What are you guys looking at? :sniffling :Prince Ali: Look, I... I'm sorry. Abu, I'm sorry. I didn't... Wait. Come on. sighing What am I doing? sighs Genie's right. I gotta tell Jasmine the truth. :Jasmine: Ali. Oh, Ali. Will you come here? :Prince Ali: sighing Well, here goes. Jasmine? Where are you? :Iago: Jasmine Out in the menagerie. Hurry. :Pinky: I'm coming. :panting :laughter :chuckle :Iago: You got a problem, Pinky? Jerk. cackling Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you. Jafar Excellent work, Iago. Ah, go on. Jafar No, really. On a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven. Oh, Jafar, you're too kind. I'me embarrassed. I'm blushing. :Sultan: People of Agrabah, my daughter has finally chosen a suitor. :cheering :Prince Ali: Jasmine. :Jasmine: Ali, where have you been? :Prince Ali: Jasmine, there's something I got to tell you. :Jasmine: The whole kingdom's turned out for Father's announcement. :Prince Ali: No. But, Jasmine, listen to me, please. You don't understand... :Jasmine: Good luck. :Sultan: Ali Ababwa! :cheering :Prince Ali: Oh, boy. :cheering :Iago: Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak. :Jafar: Let them cheer. :Genie: You know, Al, I'm getting really... I don't think you're him. Thonight, the part of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man. :Jafar: I am your master now. :Genie: I was afraid of that. :Jafar: Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high as sultan. :Prince Ali: Whoa! :Sultan: Bless my soul. What is this? What's going on? Oh, my goodness, what's happening? :Jasmine: Father. :cackling :Sultan: Jafar, you vile betrayer. :Iago: That Sultan Vile Betrayer to you. :Prince Ali: Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that. gasps The lamp. :Jafar: laughs Finders keepers, Abooboo. :whistles :screaming :Prince Ali: Genie, no! :Genie: Sorry, kid. I got a new master now. :Sultan: Jafar, I order you to stop. :Jafar: Ah, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally, you will bow to me. :Jasmine: We will never bow to you. :Iago: Why am I not surprised? :Jafar: If you won't bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Genie, my second wish... I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world! :laughs maniacllay :Prince Ali: Genie, stop! :Iago: Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar! :Jafar: No, where were we? Ah, yes. Abject humiliation. Down, boy. :meows :Jafar: Oh, Princess. There's someone I'm dying to to introduce you to. :Prince Ali: Jafar. Get your hands off her. :starts singing the reprise of Prince Ali :Iago: Or should we say Aladdin? :Jasmine: Ali? :Aladdin: Jasmine, I tried to tell you. I'm just... :continues singing the reprise of Prince Ali :Jafar: So long? :Iago: Good-bye, see ya. :finishes the reprise of Prince Ali :maniacally :howling :Aladdin': shivering Abu. Abu! :whimpering :Aladdin: Oh, this is all my fault. I should have freed the genie when I had the chance. Abu. Are you okay? :Abu: chattering Mm-hmm. :Aladdin: I'm sorry, Abu. I made a mess of everything. Somehow... I gotta go back and set things right. Carpet. :chitters :Aladdin: strains Abu, start digging. :panting :Aladdin: That's it. Yeah! All right! :whines :Aladdin: Now, back to Agrabah. Let's go. :Iago: Puppet want a cracker? :moaning :Iago: Here's your cracker. Shoved all the way down your throat. Here. Have lots. :Jasmine: Stop it. Jafar, leave him alone. :growling :Jafar: It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine. A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world. What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen... :Jasmine: Never. :Jafar: growl I'll teach you some respect. :gasping :Jafar: No. Genie. I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me. :Genie: Ah, Master, there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo... :Jafar: Don't talk back to me, you big blue lout. You will do what I order to do, slave. :Jasmine: Jafar. I never realized how... incredibly handsome you are. :Jafar: Mmm. That's better. Now, pussycat... tell me more about myself. :Jasmine: You're tall... dark... well dressed... :Genie: Al. Al, little buddy. :Aladdin: Shh. :Genie: Al, I can't help you. I work for Señor Psychopath now. What are you gonna do? :Aladdin: Hey, I'm a street rat, remember. I'll improvise. :Jasmine: ...cute lite gaps between your teeth. :Jafar: Go on. :Jasmine: And your beard... is so... twisted. You've stolsn my heart. :Iago: gasping Jaf...! mumbling :Jafar: And the street rat? :Jasmine: What street rat? :clattering :gasping :gasping :Both: Yech! :Jafar: That was... You! How many times do I have to kill you, boy? :Aladdin: Get the lamp. :Jafar: No! Ah, ah, ah, Princess. Your time is up. growling :Aladdin: Jasmine. :Iago: Oh, nice shot, Jaf... :Jafar: Don't toy with me. :Aladdin: Abu! :Jafar: Things are unraveling fast now, boy. laughing Get the point? laughing :straining :Jafar: I'm just getting warmed up. :Aladdin: Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake? :Jafar: A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snakelike I can be. screaming :Genie: Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em rake! Stick that sword into that snake! :Jafar: You stay out of this. :Genie: Jafar, Jafar, he's our man. If he can't do it... great! :Jasmine: Aladdin. :screams :Aladdin: Jasmine, hang on. :Jafar: laughing You little fool. You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth. :Iago: Squeeze him, Jafar. Squeeze him like a... Awk! :Jafar: Without the genie, boy, you're nothing. :Aladdin: The genie. The genie. The genie has more power than you'll ever have. :Jafar: What? :Aladdin: He gave you your power. He can take it away. :Genie: Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this? :Aladdin: Face it, Jafar. You're still just second best. :Jafar: You're right. His power does exceed my own. But not for long. :Genie: The boy is crazy. He's a little punch-drunk. One too many hits with the snake. :Jafar: Slave, I make my third wish. I wish to be an all-powerful genie! :Genie: All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Al. :Jafar: Yes. Yes! The power. laughs :coughs :Jafar: The absolute power! :Jasmine: What have you done? :Aladdin: Trust me. :Jafar: The universe is mine to command, to control! :Aladdin: Not so fast, Jafar. Aren't you forgetting something? :Jafar: Huh? :Aladdin: You wanted to be a genie... you got it. :Jafar: What? :Aladdin: And everything that goes with it. :Jafar: No! No! :Iago: I'm gettin' out of here. :Aladdin: Phenomenal cosmic powers... :Iago: You're the genie. I don't want... :Aladdin: Itty bitty living space. :Genie: Al, you little genius, you. :Sultan: Ahh! :meow :Jafar: Get your blasted beak out of my face. :Iago: Oh, shut up, you moron. :Jafar: Don't tell me to shut up. :Genie: Allow me. 10,000 years in a Cave of Wonders ought to chill fim out. :yelling, indistinct :Jafar: Shut up! :Aladdin: Jasmine... I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince. :Jasmine: I know why you did. :Aladdin: Well, I guess... this is good-bye? :Jasmine: Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair. I love you. :Genie: sniffles Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again. :Aladdin: But, Genie, what about your freedom? :Genie: Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love. Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked. :Aladdin: Jasmine, I do love you, but I got to stop pretending to be something I'm not. :Jasmine: I understand. :Aladdin: Genie, I wish for your freedom. :Genie: One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. What? :Aladdin: Genie, you're free. :Genie: I'm free. I'm free. Quick. Quick. Wish for something outrageous. Say, "I want the Nile." Try that. :Aladdin: Uh, I wish for the Nile. :Genie: No way! gleefully Oh, does that feel good! Oh! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world. I'm... :Aladdin: Genie, I'm... I'm gonna miss you. :Genie: Me, too, Al. sniffles No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me. :Sultan: That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem. :Jasmine: Father? :Sultan: Well, am I Sultan or am I Sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy. :Jasmine: Him. I choose... I choose you, Aladdin. :Aladdin: Call me Al. :Genie: Oh, all of ya, come over here. Big group hug. Group hug. Mind if I kiss the monkey? Ooh, hairball. Well, I can't do any more damage around this Popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye-bye, you two crazy lovebirds! Hey, Rugman, ciao. I'm history. No, I'm mythology. I don't care whatI am. I'm free! :and Jasmine sing the reprise of A Whole New World :Genie: laughing Made you look. :credits begin to roll with songs :Genie: You have been a fabulous audience! Tell, you, what the best audience in the whole world! Take care of yourselves! Good night, Alice! Good night, Agrabah! Adios! Amigos! Category:Disney scripts